puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure memorial
This article is about Alpha Island's Azure memorial. See Alpha Island monument or the List of islands with Azure Ocean monuments for individual Azure Ocean monuments. The Azure memorial is located on , outside the palace. Towards the end of Azure, crews could /glory money to add to their total. The memorial serves as only an approximation of "who was who" in Azure because many individuals had alts in multiple well-known crews of the day, resulting in their accumulated wealth being distributed over several recipients. There was also a fair amount of political maneuvering at the time to both secure donations from wealthy unaffiliated pirates and deceive other crews about the estimated size of one's donation. Nonetheless, when one considers that just the first two categories combined account for a sum of at least 20 million PoE from crews rather than flags (the Mutineers' contribution may have been as high as 8 million) in an ocean where all shoppes had already been auctioned off for large sums, the contributions of every name on the list should not be underestimated. = Monument Text = At the close of the Azure ocean, many fine crews had amassed great fortunes and donated them that their names may forever adorn the Azure memorial. Over one million POE! Mad Mutineers Rudder Revolution United Orange Revolution ARR The Dastards The Black Widows Black Death Puzzle Pirates Academy Yellow Jackets Between 500,000 and one million POE The Yo-Ho Yoyos Emerald Company Wreckage Bilge Rats Blasphemers Numenoreans Dread Ringers Pirates of the Damned The Salty Mouthfuls Bloody Scoundrels First Circle of Hell Terrible Turbies Calico Marauders Between 100,000 and 500,000 POE Serial Pillagers Radical Dreamers Athenians Six Leagues Under The Cartographers Midnight Pirates Dark Thorn Dragons Blood Brothers Band of the hand The Revenge The Velvet Claws Kraken's Nightmare Dastardly Deviant Devils Illuminati Green's Wolves The Travelers Black Gold Vector Titanic Mu-Mu Pirates Ye Old Red Mist Sea Wolves Parrot Heads Blood and Rum Easily Distracted Circean Sailors Pirates Of The Carribean The Jolly Pirates Free Radicals Yellow Turbans Dastardly Dragons Lopan All-Stars Crimson Perm Assurance La Giustizia Implacabile Ancient Mariners Paddy West Plunder Cats Fog of War Rudder Lubbers Dragon's Talon Less than 100,000 POE Second Circle of Hell The Unmanagables The Clumsy Barbers The Golden Fiddles Yarrrrrr Pirates not-so-scurvy seadogs Sinking Feelings SkullDiggers Apocalyptic Norsemen Spaztic The Enders Rudder Duckies Half Circle From Hell Reign of Guppies The Knights of Sloth Azuleros Groove Armada Rose's Raiders Lexicon Devils The Sagely Swashbucklers Sea Ogres Do Nothing Pirates Pillaging Penguins Draconian Pirates The Flying Cows TPNJ - The Pirates of NJ The Order Tempesta Mortale Blades n' Roses The King of Red Lions Black Opal Azure Knights Rudder Rampage Rudder Royals Adventurer's League Crazy Interceptors Red Hand Black Hearts The Last Exiles The Spanish Inquistion Aeronauts Death Or Glory Innocent The Sea Hounds White Widows Meddling Mayhem Skye Marauders All Trades Chaos Chronicles A Cutlass Above The Rest Gladiators Beagle's Seadogs The Fnords Waterdragons PFC WILLIAM T SANTIAGO Cookie Pirates Draconi Traders Southern Cross Death Raiders Teschio e Ossa Big Daddy Angelslave Cutthroats Penzance Marines Less than 10,000 POE Wolfpack The Sea Dogs Cozzin Chaos Jedi Pirates The Flying Dutchmen Aragorn of Azure The Blue Pirates Cult of the Red Mantis The Far-Too-Jolly Rogers I don't want a crew Unknown Marauders ShadowLink Royal Alpha Navy Barrett's Privateers Cursed Carousers Pay the Devil Penguins of Penzance They Might Be Pirates Mac Lir's Steeds The Knotty Privateers Dark Tide The Sirens Booty Lubbers Invisible Strike Sweet 'n Sour Navy The Repliforce Falcons of the Sea Monkey's Marauders Larkins Last Chancers The Jovial Pirates Morning Star Lone Rangers End of the World Murder of Crows Prime Time Playerz Black Thunder Alie too Sexy Avian Nymphs Rowdy Rapscallions Orange Lyceum The Illiterate Crow Clan McGillicudy Conspiracy Terrible Turbies Less than 100 POE, ye cheapskates! Prestigious Pilferers Midnight Marauders Mystical Warriors Drewbert's Sea Dogs Cirque du Morte Soviet-Yulenion Terrors of Terris Red Russians Challengers Jedi Monkey Force Cut The Booched Banditos We shall long remember their glorious efforts. Category:History